1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure, and more particularly to a vehicle upper body structure. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a vehicle body structure of a convertible type in which the roof structure has a plurality of rigid roof panels which can be retracted into the rear body structure.
2 Description of the Prior Art
A convertible type vehicle body structure having a roof structure comprised of a plurality of rigid roof panels which are retractable into the rear body has already been
proposed for example by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,464. In the body structure proposed by the patent includes three roof panel sections, the front and intermediate roof panel sections being pivotably mounted on the vehicle body through a first linkage and the rear roof panel section being mounted through a second linkage. For retracting the roof panel sections, the rear roof panel section is at first swung rearwards to be moved away from the front and intermediate roof panel sections and the front and intermediate roof panel sections are then swung rearwards. During the rearward swinging movement of the front and intermediate roof panel sections, the front panel section is laid over the intermediate panel section so that the outer surface of the front panel section is opposed to the outer surface of the intermediate panel section, and the front and intermediate panel sections are retracted into the rear body section. Thereafter, the rear roof panel section is moved forward to the initial position.
The structure proposed by the patent is considered disadvantageous in that the front roof panel section is laid over the intermediate roof panel with the outer surface opposed to the outer surface of the intermediate roof panel section so that a large space is required for retracting the roof panel sections into the rear body section. It should further be noted that the proposed structure requires separate linkages for the front and intermediate roof panel sections and for the rear roof panel section so that a complicated actuating mechanisms are required for operating the roof structure between the extended position and the retracted position.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,355 discloses a convertible vehicle body having separated front and rear roof panel sections which are retractable into the rear body section. The rear roof panel section is mounted on the vehicle body for swinging movement so that it can be retracted through a rearward swingable movement into the rear body section. The front roof panel section is mounted on a rail structure so that it is swingably moved rearwards from the extended position and than slidably moved downwards into the rear body section. The structure proposed by this patent is complicated and requires a space for allowing the front roof panel section to slidably move in the rear body section.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,975 discloses a convertible vehicle body structure including a roof structure comprised of four rigid roof panel sections. This structure may have an advantage in that the roof panel sections can be retracted into a relatively small space in the rear body section. It should however be noted that the proposed structure is disadvantageous in that complicated mechanisms are required for moving the roof panel sections between the extended position and the retracted position. It should however be noted that in case where rear passenger seats are to be provided in the rear body section, it will be difficult to secure a space for retracting the roof panel sections into the rear body section.